hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki:Chat/Logs/8 August 2016
03:25 :P 03:25 :P 03:25 :P 03:25 nope. :3 03:25 :P 03:25 Yep. :3 03:25 pfm is a failicia 03:26 !COKKIE 03:26 *cookie 03:26 k. 03:26 Hi there, PFM! (hi) 03:26 !cookie 03:26 !reserved 03:26 :p 03:26 Users with reserved access: 03:26 "StrawberryMaster", "Hypercane" 03:26 yay 03:26 Hi there, Master of Death and Despair 03:26 :p 03:26 Hai. 03:26 :P 03:26 lol 03:27 How do you do color text 03:27 Bot kill SM 03:27 jk 03:27 Back 03:27 :P 03:27 Wb. 03:27 Lol hype 03:27 Thx 03:27 (c="color") but with ] [ 03:27 reversed 03:27 ]c="red"[ test 03:28 Wow. :p 03:28 nope they have to o the other way 03:28 go * 03:28 Like [] 03:28 [ ] 03:28 Look what I can do, even on an iPad �� 03:28 (c="green") test 03:28 no with [ ] 03:28 not ( ) 03:28 Failure �� 03:28 #why 03:28 :p 03:28 Lol 03:29 HH, I'm on on weekends now 03:29 test 03:29 :p 03:29 Well, Saturdays anyway 03:29 Yay @Layten 03:29 :p 03:29 -1.7 03:29 :P 03:29 =5 03:29 He finally did it :3 03:29 LA Nina alert �� 03:29 :p 03:29 Yay La Niña 03:29 :3 03:29 :p 03:29 ? @sass 03:30 ? 03:30 I can make tracks on iPad. I'm so awesome. :3 03:30 The ? Show. :p 03:30 :P 03:30 Lol? 03:30 ? 03:30 ? 03:30 ? 03:30 ? 03:30 !??? 03:30 ? Spam? 03:30 5 03:30 ? 03:30 4 03:30 ??? 03:30 ??? 03:30 3 03:30 ????? 03:30 2 03:30 ? 03:31 ? 03:31 1 03:31 ? 03:31 Well, Money is definitely not my alt since he makes tracks now. 03:31 ? 03:31 0 03:31 :P 03:31 ?? 03:31 ! 03:31 ?? 03:31 ?? 03:31 ?? 03:31 ?? 03:31 ? 03:31 take off 03:31 ?????? 03:31 ???? 03:31 ???? 03:31 ??? 03:31 ?? 03:31 :p 03:31 ?????? 03:31 Lolz 03:31 k. :3 03:31 :p :p :p 03:31 :p 03:31 :p :p :p 03:31 :p 03:31 My seasons are <3 . 03:31 :p 03:31 Nah �� 03:31 You ruined the :p letter. :/ 03:31 :p 03:31 Layten pls 03:31 XD 03:32 Lol 03:32 :p :p :p 03:32 :p 03:32 G 03:32 :p :p :p 03:32 :P 03:32 G 03:32 Simba is also <3 . 03:32 wow layten. :p 03:32 ? 03:32 Aimba was nkechs.. 03:32 :P 03:32 Wtf? 03:32 you inturuppted me :p 03:32 ? 03:32 Simba* 03:32 No, I created Cyclone Simba. :P 03:32 :p 03:32 Nkech created Typhoon Simba. :3 03:33 :p 03:33 Why must you all be so f****** confused?????? 03:33 :P 03:33 #CycloneNkechinyer 03:33 Lol sass 03:33 Warning Warning:Cuss Words inbound 03:33 :p 03:33 :P 03:33 Ll 03:33 Lol* 03:33 k. 03:33 https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=1yy4JW1PA18 03:34 Banned for banning. ;p 03:34 :p 03:34 :P 03:34 Error: Sass detected 03:34 :P 03:35 :/ 03:35 :p :/ 03:35 Lol 03:35 Xd 03:35 :/ :P 03:35 k? 03:36 Warning: :P inbound. Please attack. :p 03:36 �� 03:36 :P 03:37 Dead chat. 03:37 :p 03:37 I'm making a track 03:38 Brb playing a game 03:38 K. 03:38 08W expected to become a typhoon... 03:39 k. 03:40 Brb browser being stupid :p 03:40 I think a typhoon hunter is out.. 03:40 http://www.tropicaltidbits.com/recon/ 03:41 Wb Orlando 03:41 thx 03:41 Hurricane hunter 03:41 Crap 03:41 (bbl) (bye) 03:42 2 Hurricane Hunters end route to Javier 03:42 Layten's in charge while I'm gone. :P 03:42 Cya sass �� 03:42 �� 03:43 back 03:43 :p 03:43 Wb 03:43 Thanks :p 03:43 Wb.. 03:43 Thanks :p 03:43 np. :P 03:43 :p 03:44 Well, I'd better start improving Simba's description. :3 03:44 :p 03:45 :3 :p :3 :p :/ :p :/ :p 03:45 Kol 03:45 Lol* 03:45 :p 03:46 Dead chat. 03:46 :p 03:46 Wb 03:46 Nope 03:47 damn euro with this high pressure 03:48 03:48 :O 03:49 On Stars now 03:51 k. 03:52 :P 03:52 Anyway 03:52 I'm back 03:53 I don't think i can stay here much longer 03:53 beacuse of emergency. 03:53 REAL. 03:53 you?�� 03:53 Yes. 03:53 I'm not joking. 03:53 There is a raging fire probably 3 km from me or so. 03:53 It's expanding kinda rapidly. 03:53 It blocked out the sun here (well, it made it completely orange) 03:53 Bad ALT �� 03:54 Everywhere here beacuse of the fire is tinted orange 03:54 :P 03:54 I can provide pictures.. 03:54 It's pretty foggy 03:54 Can y put them on Hypothetical Wildfires please nuno? 03:54 k 03:55 but it's a wildfire 03:55 a REAL one 03:55 You know the link? 03:55 Gonna photograph it now and i need to prepare rapidly 03:55 Ok 03:55 i think it's going to the direction in my home now 03:55 so 03:55 I GOTTA BE QUICK!! 03:56 Ok �� 03:58 Bacck :p 03:58 Back 03:58 Wb 03:58 Wb 03:58 :p 03:58 thanks 03:58 ~ 03:59 ? 03:59 Well guys do you like my new track? 03:59 I like it. 03:59 Yup 04:00 Thanks 04:00 They took out the fire but it appeared again 04:00 Lok 04:00 It's 33C when that happened 04:00 normally it's like 26C at peak in July and August 04:00 and tommorow is gonna be 35C 04:01 Everything is tinted yellow :P 04:01 I had 33.4 the other week.. 04:01 *orange 04:01 My tablet is so slow 04:01 trying 04:01 Lol 04:01 there are gusts of like 40 mph which are kinda constant 04:02 which is not good 04:02 i can hear it 04:02 okay 04:02 here it is 04:02 Should it be a TS or TD when it dissipates? 04:03 04:03 04:03 huge fire. 04:03 and it's much worse now 04:03 I'm only seeing smoke 04:03 i know 04:04 you can't see the fire from here but it is HUGE 04:04 like 15 mins ago it wasn't that huge 04:04 looked minor 04:04 now it's pretty orange here 04:04 and foggy 04:04 Can anyone answer my question? 04:04 @MH TD 04:04 TD 04:04 Okay 04:04 TD 04:04 gtg bye (bye) :( 04:04 Cya 04:05 (bye) 04:05 cya HH 04:05 O/ 04:05 Bye 04:05 2 HH's end route to Javier 04:05 (bye) 04:06 holy shit 04:06 Is this the best track ever made on iPad? :P 04:06 some weather stations are reporting like 40C weather 04:06 @MH yes 04:07 everything now is tinted blue and orange 04:07 :/ 04:07 beacuse of the fire 04:07 What fire? 04:07 on webcams i can see a HUGE cloud just beacuse of the fire 04:07 @MH a fire like 2 km from me 04:07 right now 04:07 it's HUGE 04:07 it's covering almost my entire city 04:07 which is like 15 km 04:08 Like a house fire or a brush/forest fire? 04:08 i mean 5 km 04:08 @MH yes but it is growing pretty fast in size 04:08 it's very foggy 04:08 No like what type? 04:09 Hi Hype 04:09 @MH i don't know but i think it started as a forest/bush fire 04:09 ah 04:09 some weather stations near the fire are reporting like 37C 04:09 I'll search it up 04:09 It's not documented yet 04:09 it started like a hour ago 04:10 i don't think it's even on news 04:10 What island do you live one? 04:10 *on 04:10 Madeira, Portugal 04:10 but it's not in anywhere yet 04:10 Ah 04:10 you can see the webcams tho 04:10 �� 04:11 i just hope that the fire's smoke is spreading in a circular way and that a fire tornado isn't developing 04:11 It's pretty common on Madeira, Portugal 04:11 Not very 04:11 Temperatures are pretty abnormal for this time 04:11 There was one in 2010 and 2012 04:12 2 years isn't 2 seconds 04:12 :P 04:12 Still 04:12 I haven't researched all the way 04:12 okay 04:12 i'll post a image of the webcams where it is happening 04:13 04:13 brb 04:13 like 30 min ago that thing was only a small fire cloud 04:13 not much 04:13 now it's grown to this 04:13 Wow 04:14 Where did you get the webcams? 04:14 Netmadeira 04:16 Remembered you wanted a tropical cyclone to hit you someday? 04:16 *Remember 04:16 Yes 04:16 :P 04:17 everyday 04:17 Vince didn't hit 04:17 it was too small 04:18 I'm just planning on making gift storm for everyone 04:18 *making a 04:18 Hey PFM 04:20 @MH thanks for that 04:20 The fire is dying down 04:20 let me check again 04:20 HERE AGAIN, FUUU 04:22 Np, and I just asked because maybe I'll start with you. 04:22 Okay 04:22 Thanks! 04:23 Np. :) 04:23 ;) 04:25 Well, now might be a good time then �� 04:25 Dead.. 04:26 Yep 04:26 Fire is dying down and reviving itself a lot of times 04:26 I don't know if it is down or not 04:27 Glorious that it has become much smaller 04:27 it's sunny again 04:27 for most of the city 04:28 Fire looks like it's raging again 04:29 and it's expanding at a record for the time of this fire rate 04:30 For someone from my family there is also many fires 04:30 "Northern Portugal declares forest fire emergency; 2,000 personnel battling 100 fires across north of country - Euro News" 04:30 :O 04:30 "London Fire Brigade: 10 fire engines and 72 firefighters have been called to a fire Erith area of London" 04:30 also a fire in London 04:30 my god 04:30 and many fires all over my country 04:31 but this is not close from record temperature in my country 04:31 highs in my country are probably 42C (Evora, Braga) 04:31 while the highest is like 47C 04:31 Checking the fire again near me 04:31 And there, finished Simba. :P 04:32 Color of clouds looks like a LOT like there's a fire again 04:32 and it's foggy as hell here 04:32 fogs can be orange or blue 04:32 blue means that we're on the edge of the fog/clouds/smoke 04:35 How strong do you want your storm to be @Nuno 04:35 @MH Maybe a C1-C3 04:36 Give me a definite category 04:38 I want to be a C10 04:38 :3 04:38 jk 04:38 C5 04:38 okay 04:38 I could have done C10, but k. 04:38 @MH C2 04:38 C10 then 04:38 @ MH 04:38 Okay 04:39 So C2 and C10 04:39 I will absorb Nuno! :3 04:39 jk 04:39 Where do you want your storm to impact? @Hype 04:40 hmm South Carolina. 04:40 (brb) 04:40 Template:Tropical cyclone values 04:40 use this to help you with C6+ @ MH 04:40 and okay 04:44 supp boys 04:44 god d*mn brother 04:44 i didn't write that 04:44 damnit 04:44 ignpre that "supp boys" 2016 08 08